<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nowy Przyjaciel, Nowy Początek by HandlarZK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736439">Nowy Przyjaciel, Nowy Początek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandlarZK/pseuds/HandlarZK'>HandlarZK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Bugs &amp; Insects, Gen, Squick, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandlarZK/pseuds/HandlarZK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia zaczęła się niewinnie - od samotnego chłopca i gwiazdkowego prezentu, przyjaciela. </p><p>Dwójka przyjaciół. <s>Dwójka morderców</s>.</p><p>Jednego skończyła się na masakrze, a drugiego trwa do dziś.</p><p>I jak wiemy historia lubi zataczać koło...</p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chłopiec leżał cicho w ciemnym pokoju skulony na łóżku i słuchał krzyków z kuchni. Suzan z tatą znowu się kłócili a on nie chciał tego słyszeć, więc odwrócił się plecami do drzwi, owinął poduszkę wokół głowy i docisnął do ucha dłonią. </p><p>Nie myśl o tym. Nic się nie dzieje. To nic nowego. To jej wina. Znowu to zrobiła. Znowu wszystko zniszczyła. Powtarzał w głowie chłopiec patrząc na padający za oknem śnieg. </p><p>Zza oknem wiał  niosąc ze sobą wirujące, grube płatki śniegu i potrząsając drzewami, by tańczyły do jego niepokojącego śpiewu. Przeciągły dźwięk przyprawiał chłopca o gęsią skórkę i przypominał stare bajki o syrenach wabiących dzielnych piratów do morza by ich utopić. </p><p>One nie istnieją, nie istnieją. To tylko wiatr... - powtarzał sobie cicho w myślach starając się nie wsłuchiwać w otaczające go dźwięki. </p><p>Latarnie uliczne rozświetlały podwórko i wpadały do pokoju dając lekką, ciepłą, żółto-pomarańczową poświatę na cały pokój. </p><p>Chłopiec mógł wyciągnąć rękę i zasłonić okno, jednak musiałby usiąść i puścić poduszkę, a to oznaczało, że znowu musiałby słuchać ich kłótni. Znowu usłyszał by brzydkie słowa, które były dla niego zakazane i znowu by się popłakał na dźwięk gniewnego tonu taty, który nic dobrego nie zwiastował. </p><p>Nie. </p><p>Tak jest lepiej. Poduszka może nie wyciszała całkowicie kłótni, ale nie mógł rozpoznać głosów ani słów, więc jest dobrze. Światło mu nie przeszkadza. Wiatr też... Jest dobrze. </p><p>— Tak. Jest dobrze — powtórzył cicho i przymknął na chwilę powieki. </p><p>Starał się wyobrazić, że Susan jednak nie przyszła na Wigilię, a on teraz siedzi z tatą i się bawi nową kolejką lub samochodzikami. Tata ma srebrnego Forda a on granatowe BMW. Razem jeżdżą po dywanie w salonie i robią wyścigi wzdłuż brązowych wzorów. Jadą w łeb w łeb do linii mety i... Bum! </p><p>Coś głośno huknęło na dole. </p><p>Chłopiec wzdrygnął się na nagły dźwięk. Potem jego pierwszą myślą chłopca było - poszła sobie? I chęć by to sprawdzić. Ale... </p><p>Jeżeli nie poszła? Może po prostu znowu coś zniszczyła? Albo trzasnęła drzwiami od swojego pokoju? A może... </p><p>— Olivier, śpisz? — Usłyszał za sobą zmęczony głos taty. </p><p>Tata zwracał się do niego po imieniu kiedy miał dla niego coś naprawdę ważnego do powiedzenia, tak więc chłopiec szybko usiadł na łóżku patrząc wyczekująco na tatę i kręcą przecząco głową. </p><p>— Susan wyszła. Na chwilę muszę wyjść i ją zawrócić. Nie boisz się zostać sam, prawda młody? — mówił powoli. Choć cień padał na twarz stojącego przed nim mężczyzny to wiedział, że jest już tym zmęczony tak samo jak on. </p><p>Zmęczony jej ciągłymi problemami. Zmęczony jej gderaniem i marudzeniem. Zmęczony NIĄ. </p><p>— Nie, tato — odpowiedział po krótkiej ciszy i poprawił swoją kordełkę. </p><p>Facet głośniej wypuścił powietrze przez nos i patrzył chwilę na niego - jakby się zastanawiając czy mu wierzyć. Wyciągnął dłoń do klamki i odwrócił się by wyjść, oblizując suche usta. </p><p>— Zuch chłopak, niedługo wracam. — powiedział, nie patrząc na niego i zamknął drzwi.</p><p>Mały od razu usiadł i oparł łokcie na wąskim parapecie, by zobaczyć tatę jak będzie wychodzić.</p><p>Poza znikającym już śladem opon samochodu widać było oddalone od siebie wgłębienia w śniegu i jedną wielką dziurę w mniej więcej w połowie drogi do bramy. </p><p>Przewróciła się? Zastanowił się chłopiec wyobrażając jak dziewczyna robi wielkie kroki by zostawić jak najmniej śladów, szybko uciec i przewraca się w połowie drogi - ta myśl sprawiła, że się uśmiechnął. </p><p>Chwilę potem zobaczył jak ciemno ubrana postać wychodzi z domu, pędzi wydeptanym śladem i znika za bramą. </p><p>Mały usiadł wygodnie po turecku jak uczyli go w szkole, nakrył się kołderką z Kubusiem Puchatkiem na głowę, wziął poduszkę i oparł ją na parapecie, a potem położył na nią głowę i czekał kiedy wróci tata. </p><p>Żałował, że musiał po nią iść. </p><p>Żałował, że przyjechała.  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>Harry powoli kończył nakrywać do stołu by zjeść wigilijną kolację. Położył na błękitno-białym obrusie cztery płaskie talerze i na nie cztery głębokie. Na środku stołu stały dania i świecznik z trzema, czerwonymi świeczkami. </p><p>W salonie pod oknem (bo nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć miejsca) postawił choinkę, którą razem z synem ubrali bombkami, aniołkami, łańcuchami <s>i cukierkami</s> (cukierki zjedli) i wielką gwiazdą z papieru, którą razem zrobili w zeszłym roku. </p><p>Wszystko już było prawie gotowe. </p><p>No właśnie prawie. Brakowało tylko jednego, a dokładnie jednej osoby - Susan. Miała tu już być z pół godziny temu, ale się spóźniała. </p><p>— Tato, możemy zacząć bez niej? — spytał, przeciągając "o" w wyrazach, by wydawać się bardziej słodkim i by mężczyzna przestał jej wypatrywać z okna. </p><p>— Zacznij jeść, ja jeszcze raz spróbuję się do niej dodzwonić — odpowiedział nie patrząc na niego i podnosząc telefon z wybranym numerem do ucha. </p><p>Mały Oliver zaczął jeść chłodny już barszcz i obserwował z swojego miejsca przy stole jak po drugiej stronie domu przy oknie wychodzącym na podjazd jego ukochany tata próbował się dodzwonić. Kiedy po raz kolejny włączyła się poczta głosowa przeklną i uderzył pięścią z telefonem o parapet na co on podskoczył, aż mu łyżka z dłoni wypadła i spadła do talerza. Wzburzony barszcz zaczął tańczyć w niekontrolowany sposób w talerzu i trochę kropli spadło na biały obrus plamiąc go. Malec złapał się odruchowo za nos, ścisnął i spojrzał na dłoń, jednak była czysta. </p><p>Czego on się spodziewał zobaczyć?</p><p>Tymczasem trzydziestoparolatek oparł czoło o zimną szybę i głośno westchnął przez co w mgnieniu oka zaparowała. Śnieg powoli zaczął pruszyć z ciemnych chmur a on zaczął liczyć...</p><p><em>Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem...</em> </p><p>Chciałby teraz zapalić. Bardzo chciałby poczuć jak nikotyna wchłania się w jego płuca i uspokaja jego rozdygotane nerwy na tyle, na ile to było możliwe. Tak bardzo potrzebował tej słodkiej trucizny... </p><p>
  <em>Siedem, sześć, pięć...</em>
</p><p>Przechylił lekko głowę i spojrzał na niewyraźne odbicie kolorowych światełek choinkowych i jego syna. Heh... dobrze, że ty taki nie jesteś. </p><p>
  <em>Cztery...</em>
</p><p>Nie powinien się denerwować. Tego właśnie ona chce. </p><p>
  <em>Trzy...</em>
</p><p>Już jest dobrze. Czemu się przejmował? Przecież nic jej nie jest - znowu próbuje go zdenerwować.</p><p>
  <em>Dwa...</em>
</p><p>Ale nie da jej tej satysfakcji. Będzie spokojny jak przyjdzie. Nic nie zepsuje mu tych świąt, nie ważne jak bardzo będzie się starała nie będą się kłócić. Nie da jej tej satysfakcji. Nie da, nie da... </p><p>
  <em>Jeden...</em>
</p><p>Kończąc liczyć odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał na syna, który patrzył na niego wzrokiem pełnym uwielbienia <s>i strachu</s>. Widział jak pod stołem macha w przód i w tył nogami nie mogąc się doczekać, aż będzie mógł otworzyć prezent. Pulchna buzia chłopca była jak zawsze brudna od jedzenia (tym razem czerwonej zupy) i jak zawsze nie zdawało mu się to przeszkadzać lub nie zauważył tego. </p><p>Harry zakasał rękawy i podszedł do syna by podać mu serwetkę z drugiego końca stołu, i w tej chwili światła na podjeździe zapaliły się wykrywając ruch. </p><p>Dźwięki silnika i głośnej metalowej muzyki pobrzmiały na podwórku niesione przez wiatr. Harry znowu rzucił się do okna i zobaczył jak z ciemnego auta wysiada niska, opatulona w grubą kurtkę w moro, z kapturem zarzuconym mocno na głowę i szalikiem pod sam nos postać, która od razu zaczęła przeskakiwać z nogi na nogę i wcisnęła głęboko ręce w kieszenie - to na pewno była Susan. Z prawej strony wysiadła wysoka, masywna postać i ruszyła na tył auta. Rozpakowanie bagażnika z jej rzeczy zajęło im tylko chwilę, bo dużo nie miała - tylko walizkę z ciuchami i dwa plecaki (pewnie z książkami i jeszcze większą ilością ciuchów). </p><p>Na pożegnanie pomachali sobie i zanim wyższa postać zdążyła wyjechać z podjazdu dziewczyna weszła do domu nanosząc błota i śniegu. </p><p>Spod kaptura z futrem wystawał tylko czerwony nos dziewczyny z czarnym kolczykiem i podobnie zaczerwienione policzki. Na sinej z mrozu dolnej wardze można było zobaczyć kolejne dwa kółka. </p><p>Mężczyzna gdy to zobaczył zaniemówił i zastanowił się czy nie ma omamów lub halucynacji. Przetarł oczy dłonią i jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziewczynę by zobaczyć masę krótkich, fioletowych włosów z białym pasemkiem z lewej strony. </p><p>  — Coś ty... — nie dokończył. Zacisnął mocno pięści westchnął po raz kolejny głęboko i zaczął odliczanie od nowa. Gdy skończył w głowie siedziała mu jedna myśl - nie daj się sprowokować, zrób to dla małego. </p><p>— Co? — fuknęła nastolatka patrząc na mężczyznę spod byka. — Może jeszcze mi zwrócisz uwagę na temat mojego wyglądu? </p><p>— Nie tym tonem — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Pięści zaczęły mu lekko drżeć a knykcie pobielały. </p><p>— Booo? — spytała lekceważąco i zaczęła zdejmować kurtkę. </p><p>Jedyne co usłyszała od mężczyzny nim odszedł to "podano do stołu". Gdy schylała się, by zdjąć glany, uśmiechnęła się chowając twarz za włosami - wiedziała co i jak powiedzieć by wyprowadzić go z równowagi. </p><p>Bagaże zostawiła przy schodach, a sama zaczęła podchodzić do stołu z dłońmi ukrytymi za plecami. Po jej zadowolonej minie i sposób, w jaki podchodziła do Harrego przypominała niewinnego dzieciaka, który chciał coś ukryć przed rodzicem i odejść ze zdobyczą jak najdalej, jednak w tej sytuacji to nie było dziecko, a siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna i nie uciekała, a szła wprost na niego. </p><p>— Tatusiu! — zaćwiergotała stając przed mężczyzną z wciąż ukrytymi dłońmi za sobą i kołysząc się na piętach w przód i w tył. — Mam coś dla ciebie! — wykrzyczała patrząc wyczekująco na niego. </p><p>Harry nie chcąc się denerwować spojrzał na Oliviera. Mały wciąż miał buzię umorusaną barszczem i zerkał to na tatę to na prezenty. Mężczyzna sięgnął po chusteczki i podał je dla chłopca, by ten mógł wytrzeć buzię. </p><p>— Ignorujesz mnie? — spytała Suzan z udawanym smutkiem. — Oh, ranisz me uczucia! — westchnęła teatralnie i wygięła się w tył na lekko ugiętych nogach przykładając wierzch dłoni do czoła, a szare oczy zwróciła ku górze i przymknęła powieki. </p><p>Po odczekaniu dwóch sekund w tej pozycji otworzyła jedno oko i znowu wpatrywała się w niego czekając na jego ruch. </p><p>— No co tam masz? — spytał, chociaż wiedział, że będzie żałować. Co by nie zrobił był na przegranej pozycji i jedyne co mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić to uczynić te święta bardziej znośne dla młodego. </p><p>Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się chytrze ukazując małą przerwę pomiędzy górnymi jedynkami i nagle postawiła przed ojcem butelkę wódki. Na widok przeźroczystego płynu dla faceta zaschło w gardle i instyktownie oblizał wargi. Drżące dłonie schował pod stół i zacisnął na kolanach. </p><p>— Susan... Co to jest? — spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby wbijając wzrok w talerz przed nim. Czuł jak zaczyna mu się robić gorąco i nieświadomi zaczął ciężej oddychać. </p><p>— Nie poznajesz? Toć to twój największy skarb! — wykrzyczała dziewczyna rozkładając ramiona szeroko na boki i obracając się. — Twój największy skarb! — krzyczała coraz głośniej, nagle przestała się obracać i zwróciła się do niego. — Mylę się? </p><p>— Olivier, idź do pokoju. Ja i Susan mamy do pogadania... — powiedział nie podnosząc wzroku. </p><p>Chłopiec wiedząc co się szykuje pobiegł szybko do pokoiku zapominając o plamach na nieskazitelnym obrusie i prezentach, nim jednak dobiegł do drzwi usłyszał pierwsze wrzaski. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>Chłopca obudził huk. Przestraszony odwrócił się szukając źródła hałasu, jednak jedyne co zwróciło jego uwagę były drzwi. </p><p>
      <strong>Uchylone drzwi. </strong>
    </p><p>A Olivier był pewny, że tata zamknął drzwi przed wyjściem.</p><p>Nie pewnym głosem zawołał:</p><p>— Tato? </p><p>Jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział. </p><p>Przez dużą szparę pomiędzy drzwiami a framugą widział tylko głęboką czerń. Wszystko co krył w sobie korytarz było skąpane w ciemności i <s>ktokolwiek</s> cokolwiek tam teraz jest, było ukryte przed jego wzrokiem. </p><p>Chłopiec nie wiedział co robić, więc spojrzał niepewnie przez ramię i zobaczył za oknem jak sypiący śnieg praktycznie zakrył ślady Susan i taty. </p><p>Wrócili? </p><p>Pierwszy raz miał nadzieję, że to Susan trzasnęła drzwiami, a tata po prostu poszedł spać i nie usłyszał jego wołania. </p><p>Ciche skrzypienie zwróciło jego uwagę spowrotem na korytarz. Teraz, gdy spojrzał na drzwi były szeroko otwarte i odrobina światła mogła rozjaśnić korytarz. </p><p>Jego pokój znajdował się na końcu korytarza tuż na przeciw schodów. Chociaż większość korytarza została oświetlona przez nie zasłonięte rolety w jego pokoju to schody były w cieniu i mógł przysiąść, że widzi na nich półokrągły kształt. </p><p>Wyglądało to jakby <s>ktoś leżał na schodach i obserwował go z cienia</s> leżała na stopniu niżej jego piłka i tylko połowa niej wystawała ponad stopień. </p><p>Przełknął ślinę i jeszcze raz zawołał tatę, jednak jedyne co usłyszał to <s>chichot</s> ciche skrzypienie schodów i kształt zniknął. </p><p>A może go tam wcale nie było? </p><p>Tak. </p><p>Tak, nie było go. To tylko jego wyobraźnia. </p><p>Czując się trochę pewniej, wygramolił się z kordły i podbiegł do drzwi by je zamknąć, ale zauważył przed nimi kwadratowy, mały kształt.</p><p>Stojąc przed otwartymi na oścież drzwiami widział to jak stało na granicy światła i cienia jakieś półtora metra od niego. </p><p>Na co czekasz? Spytał się w myślach malec. To tylko prezent od taty, sam ci go zostawił - zachęcał się cicho. </p><p>Jednak skoro on to zostawił to czemu nie odpowiada?</p><p>W jego małej główce trwał konflikt. Chciał wziąć pudełko, jednak czuł, że coś jest nie tak - podobnie jak wtedy, gdy tatuś wracał zmęczony do domu. Kłócił się z mamusią i wychodził z domu na kilka dni, albo uderzali rzeczami i czasem przychodził do niego. Nie wiedział po co, bo udawał, że śpi i nie odpowiadał jak go wołał, a mamusia starała się go odciągnąć od jego pokoju. </p><p>Pamiętał jak dziadek przyjechał z daleka i zamontował mu specjalny zamek w drzwiach. Dzięki temu mógł zamknąć drzwi od pokoju i nikt (nawet mając klucz) nie mógł wejść. Jego tata nie lubił dziadka i wrócił do domu dopiero po jego wyjeździe, a gdy odeszła też mama zabronił jemu używać zamka...</p><p>Jednak teraz nie mogąc się zdecydować co zrobić miał ochotę zamknąć drzwi na zasuwkę i przeczekać z tym do rana. </p><p>Ale co jeśli tata będzie zły? </p><p>Kiedy jego mały konflikt trwał dalej dopóki pudełeczko nagle zostało przesunięte w jego stronę jakby niewidzialna siła je kopnęła. W cichym mieszkaniu było głośno słychać szuranie drewnianego pudełka na panelach i pisk zaskoczenia Oliviera. Mały przybrał pozę gotową do ewentualnego zamknięcia się w pokoju - przymknął drzwi, staną w rozkroku na przykurczonych nogach z dłońmi na klamce i zasuwce. </p><p>— T-tato, to ty? — spytał nie zauważając jak drży mu całe ciało i głos. Teraz skupił się jeszcze bardziej na tym kto co jest w cieniu ukryte przed jego wzrokiem. </p><p>Znów nastała cisza przerywana tylko groźnym szeptaniem wiatru za oknem. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>Harry wracał do domu idąc kilka kroków za córką. Sypiący śnieg utrudnił mu znalezienie jej, chociaż wyszedł tylko kilka chwil po niej - ile zajęło mu powiedzenie dla Oliviera że wychodzi? Dwie, może trzy minuty, a kosztowały go pół godziny poszukiwań (jak nie lepiej)...</p><p>Znalazł dziewczynę w jednej z ciemnych uliczek w miasteczku. Budynki osłaniały ją przed smagającym wiatrem i w pewnym stopniu zimnem.</p><p>Nie wiedział czy posłuchała się go bo było jej zimno czy po prostu zmądrzała (ale w to wątpił), jednak nie marudził. </p><p>Wciąż zdenerwowana nastolatka znacznie wyprzedziła mężczyznę praktycznie biegnąc z powrotem do domu kilka razy się prawie wywracając na śliskim chodniku.</p><p>Zmęczony westchnął i uniósł wzrok ku górze zastanawiając się jak długo jeszcze z nią wytrzyma. Widział jak mgiełka z jego ust unosi się i znika wśród grubych płatów śniegu. Widząc ją zaczął marzyć że to dym papierosowy nieświadomie oblizując lekko usta. Och! Słodka trucizno, ile bym dał by móc cię skosztować!</p><p>Jednak wiedział, że nie może. Nie może dla Oliviera i dla swojego dobra - jeżeli znowu popadł by w te nałogi mogło by się skończyć tym razem o wiele gorzej niż ostatnio.</p><p>Idąc wzrokiem wbitym w ciemne niebo i marząc o papierosach nie zauważył jak Susan się zatrzymała kilka stóp przed drzwiami. </p><p>Dziewczyna stała nieruchomo i wpatrywała się w wejście. Przez uchylone z niedowierzenia usta wychodziły kłęby białej pary. Jak on mógł-? </p><p>Nie dokończyła myśli bo coś popchnęło ją do przodu i znowu pośliznęła się na lodzie. Nie zdążyła wyciągnąć rąk z kieszeni i osłonić głowę przed uderzeniem w ośnieżony podjazd. </p><p>Śnieg dostał się jej do buzi, nosa i za kołnierz. Mróz szczypał ją po twarzy, łagodząc trochę ból obdartego czoła i nosa. Słysząc skrzypienie śniegu obok siebie podkurczyła nogi, wyciągnęła drżące ręce nad głowę i mocno zacisnęła powieki. Dźwięk był coraz głośniejszy. </p><p>Odsuń się.</p><p>Nie podchodź. </p><p>Odejdź, proszę. </p><p>— Susan? Co ty... — umilkł, podnosząc wzrok z kulącej się dziewczyny na dom i zadał sobie tylko jedno pytanie. </p><p>Zamykałem drzwi? </p><p>Lampa na ruch zapaliła się w momencie ich wejścia na podwórko i ukazała otwarte drzwi do domu. Zimne powietrze i wiatr wchodziły do środka brudząc jeszcze bardziej przedpokój, który wysprzątał rano, jednak teraz go to nie obchodziło. Teraz liczył się tylko Olivier i potencjalny włamywacz w jego domu. </p><p>Rzucił szybko wzrokiem ostatni raz na leżącą na ziemi Susan i pomyślał, że to wszystko jej wina. Noga uniosła mu się do góry by zrobić pierwszy niepewny krok w stronę domu a potem następny. Niedługo potem ociężałe kroki zamienił na bieg i ruszył na górę do pokoju syna słysząc z niego jakieś dźwięki. </p><p>Gdyby lampa na podwórku się nie zapaliła nie postępował by tak gwałtownie. Miałby chociaż cień nadziei, że ktokolwiek wszedł do domu nie zauważył jego powrotu, ale pomarańczowe światło na pewno ostrzegło intruza o powrocie gospodarza i postawiony pod ścianą zacząłby zachowywać się jak zaszczute zwierzę - zdesperowany byłby zdolny do wszystkiego. </p><p>Wydawało mu się, że jego kroki słychać w całym domu a pokój chłopca z każdym jego krokiem oddalał się od niego.</p><p>Doznał wtedy lekkiego <i>deja vu</i>.</p><p>Nie czekając z impetem otworzył drzwi i wbiegł wykrzykując: "Olivier!"</p><p>A Olivier siedział na ziemi wystraszony nagłym wtargnięciem ojca do pokoju. Maleć zastygł w bez ruchu z granatowym samochodzikiem w uniesionej pięści i kolejnym w drugiej. Wystraszone, szeroko otwarte oczy śledziły każdy ruch mężczyzny.</p><p>Harry widząc siedzącego na podłodze chłopca bawiącego się samochodzikami poczuł jak mu kamień z serca spada i westchnął głęboko uśmiechając się szeroko.</p><p>— C-coś nie tak tato?</p><p>— Nie — pokręcił przecząco głową i spojrzał jeszcze raz szczęśliwy na chłopca. — Czemu wstałeś?</p><p>— Bo bawię się z moim nowym przyjacielem. — Wskazał palcem uniesionej dłoni na miejsce obój siebie. Były tam trzy kolejne kolorowe miniaturowe samochody i ciężarówka z otwieraną przyczepą. — Ma na imię <strong>Roześmiany Jack</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Głośny huk obudził Susan. Dziewczyna poderwała się z łóżka zaplatając w szarym kocu i spadła na podłogę. Cicho zapiszczała, gdy uderzyła obolałym nosem w drewniane panele. </p><p>Szok po upadku szybko minął i odgonił resztki snu ukrywające się w zakamarkach jej umysły skutecznie ją wybudzając. </p><p>Rozejrzała się po pokoju zdenerwowanym wzrokiem szukając kogokolwiek kto mógłby tu z nią być, jednak nie było nikogo. Było tu tylko jej stare łóżko, szafa, jej dwa plecaki z walizką i masa kartonów. </p><p>Po zrozumieniu, że jest sama odetchnęła z ulgą i przetarła oczy. Zdziwiona odsunęła od twarzy mokrą dłoń. </p><p>Płakałam? — Zastanowiła się. — Czemu..? </p><p>Jej myśli przerwał kolejny huk, głośny śmiech i ciche "ćśśś" z pokoju obok. Przez chwilę słyszała jak mały smarkacz starał się kogoś uciszyć i chichotał w tym samym czasie zanim znowu nastała cisza. </p><p>Normalnie byłaby już zła za budzenie jej w wolne (zwłaszcza, że się późno położyła), ale teraz była wdzięczna temu dzieciakowi - nie pamiętała co jej się śniło, jednak nie chciała być dłużej w tym śnie. </p><p>Wydostaniu się z koca ruszyła do stojących po drugiej stronie pokoju rzeczy i otworzyła pomarańczową walizkę w poszukiwaniu ubrań. Usiadła na zimnej podłodze po turecku i przeglądała ubrania. </p><p>Nie planowała nigdzie wychodzić, więc od razu odkładała ładniejsze ciuchy na bok wyciągając prostą bluzę z kapturem i jeansy. </p><p>Podczas szukania zza ściany dwa razy coś spadło w pokoju obok i niedługo po każdym z uderzeń usłyszała śmiech Oliviera przerywany czkawką. </p><p>Kiedy w końcu wstała z nieprzyjemnie zimnej podłogi przycisnęła rzeczy potrzebne jej w łazience do piersi i wyjrzała niepewnie na korytarz. </p><p>Drzwi od sypialnie ojca były ledwo uchylone a u małego zamknięte, jednak i tak doskonale słyszała wszystkie hałasy. </p><p>Idąc na palcach w stronę schodów zatrzymywała się przy każdym głośniejszym skrzypnięciu starych desek i huku. </p><p>Co ten smarkacz tam robi?! — zastanawiała się zirytowana monotonnym hałasem z pokoju chłopca. </p><p>Będąc przy drzwiach ojca zastanowiła się czy nie zajrzeć do środka i sprawdzić czy nie śpi, ale szybko odrzuciła tą myśl. Nie chciała go teraz widzieć i sądząc po odgłosach pewnie bawił się z Olivierem. </p><p>Nabierając pewności siebie przyśpieszyła kroku i zaraz znalazła się na schodach. Obejrzała się jeszcze za siebie i zobaczyła uchylone od pokoju chłopca drzwi, jednak nikogo tam nie widziała - ani ojca, ani dzieciaka. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>— Co chcesz zrobić? — Spytał zmartwiony chłopiec stojąc przed drzwiami do pokoju dziewczyny. </p><p>Po chwili otworzył szeroko oczy i podniósł małą dłoń do ust z szoku. </p><p>— A-ale ona... — zamilkł wpatrując się wystraszony w głąb pokoju. W całym domu panowała cisza przerwana jedynie cichym "dobra" od chłopca, który zaraz ruszył w dół schodów. </p><p>Usiadł na półpiętrze, oparł łokcie na kolanach a głowę na dłoniach i czekał. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>Susan minęła śpiącego Oliviera. Chłopiec przysnął na schodach opierając się o balustradę. Skulony wyglądał na jeszcze mniejszego i delikatniejszego niż był. </p><p>Przez chwilę zastanowiła się czy go nie obudzić, jednak ostatecznie zostawiła go - chce spać na schodach? To niech se śpi, nie jej problem jak sobie coś zrobi. </p><p>Odkąd wyszła z łazienki zauważyła, że w całym mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Nikt nie gotował w kuchni, nikt nie oglądał telewizji i nikt się nie bawił. Oczywiście wytłumaczenie spało teraz na schodach, ale co z Harrym? On by mu nie pozwolił spać na schodach, więc gdzie jest? </p><p>A co mnie to obchodzi? Nie ma go to nie ma i koniec tematu. Przynajmniej mi głowy nie zawraca - pomyślała odgarniając mokre włosy z twarzy. Pewnym krokiem weszła do pokoju i nogą zamknęła otwarte drzwi, które swoim trzaskiem prawdopodobnie obudziły Oliviera.</p><p>Wrzuciła płyny do otwartej walizki, a piżamę schowała pod poduszkę. Wyciągnęła jeden z plecaków i zaczęła szukać suszarki. </p><p>Nagle klamka podskoczyła a drzwi odtworzyły się na oścież. </p><p>— Nudzi ci się?! — krzyknęła w stronę otwartych drzwi, jednak nikt jej nie odpowiedział.</p><p>Zła podeszła do nich i wyjrzała na korytarz. Zobaczyła jak przez uchylone drzwi do swojego pokoju patrzy na nią Olivier. </p><p>— Co? — spytała gniewnie. Nie miała nastroju na jego dziecinne zabawy i wybryki. — No co? Języka w gębie zapomniałeś? — Kiedy dalej nie odpowiadał trzasnęła drzwiami i wróciła do szukania suszarki. </p><p>A bardziej chciała, bo zaraz znowu usłyszała jak klamka nagle opada i drzwi się znowu otworzyły. </p><p>Wyjrzała znowu na korytarz. Malec dalej stał w drzwiach i przyglądał jej się z poważną miną. </p><p>Pokręciła głową i trzasnęła drzwiami. Te po chwili znowu się otworzyły. </p><p>— Bawi cię to? — Krzyknęła poirytowana. </p><p>Wystraszony chłopiec szybko zamknął drzwi od swojego pokoiku, czując że może się to źle dla niego skończyć. </p><p>Dziewczyna trzasnęła jeszcze mocniej drzwiami niż wcześniej i zaczekała chwilę nasłuchując. Gdy klamka znowu opadła szybko otworzyła drzwi i wybiegła na korytarz aż jej ręcznik z głowy spadł. </p><p>— Chodź tu gnoju! — Rozejrzała się i ruszyła szybkim krokiem do białych drzwi z naklejką różowego kwiatka. — Jak? — spytała, nagle otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do pokoiku. Podchodząc do dzieciaka kopnęła małą ciężarówkę, która wylądowała na drugim końcu pokoju. — Jeszcze raz pytam: JAK?! </p><p>— A-ale co? — Wystraszony Olivier odsunął się od niej pod ścianę, przytulając do siebie trzy inne auta, bojąc się, że i one podzielą los biednej ciężarówki. </p><p>— Jak otworzyłeś drzwi nie wydając hałasu i jak tak szybko wróciłeś do pokoju? — Zatrzymała się kilka kroków od niego i zacisnęła pięści. Paznokcie wbiły się jej w dłoń zostawiając po sobie półksiężyce. Woda skapywała leniwie z ciemnofioletowych pasm włosów mocząc jej bluzkę i dywanik w pokoju. </p><p>— To nie ja — wyszeptał patrząc się na nią wielkimi oczami. — To Jack. </p><p>— Nie kłam! To ty! </p><p>— Nie kłamię! To Jack, to jego pomysł! — krzyknął, a w oczach pojawiły mu się łzy. </p><p>Poczuła jak krew w niej wrze. Chciała rzucić się na tego smarkacza i potrząsnąć nim. Olivier zobaczył jak na wykrzywionej z złości twarzy Susan pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka. </p><p>Przez chwilę trwali tak na przeciw siebie - on przestraszony i skulony w kącie ściskając przy piersi samochodziki, a ona wściekła, górująca nad nim niczym drapieżne zwierze gotowe skoczyć na swoją ofiarę. Ani jedno z nich nie przerwało kontaktu wzrokowego. </p><p>W końcu nastolatka odwróciła się na pięcie i trzasnęła drzwiami. Po hałasie mógł stwierdzić, że wróciła do swojego pokoju i na nowo zapanowała głucha cisza, jakby incydent przed chwilą nigdy nie miał miejsca. Jedynym dowodem że cokolwiek się działo był mokry ślad w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stała. </p><p>Mały podniósł wzrok z drzwi i powiedział:</p><p>— To nie było zabawne, Jack. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi zwrócił uwagę obojga domowników. Główka małego Oliviera wyłoniła się zza kanapy by zobaczyć wchodzącego ojca, a Susan przestała smarować chleb dżemem. </p><p>Zadowolony mężczyzna wszedł, postawił torby z zakupami na blacie obok dziewczyny i wrócił na przedpokój ściągając kurtkę. </p><p>— Jak tam dzieciaki? — Spytał wieszając granatowy szalik. </p><p>— Dobrze — wydukał cicho chłopczyk, patrząc niepewny na stojącą parę metrów dalej siostrę. </p><p>— Yhm, jedliście? </p><p>— Ta, Susan podzieliła się ze mną kanapkami. — Harry spojrzał zdziwiony na córkę. </p><p>Ta niewzruszona dalej smarowała chleb i odkładała gotowe kanapki na talerz obok. W pewnym momencie się odwróciła czując na sobie wzrok ojca. </p><p>— Co? — Zmarszczyła brwi. Wrzuciła brudny nóż do pełnego zlewu a słoiki z dżemem i czekoladą schowała z powrotem lodówki. — No co? Czego się tak gapisz? </p><p>— A nic. Tak po prostu — powiedział zadowolony mężczyzna drapiąc się po kilkudniowym zaroście. Wydawał się nie pamiętać wczorajszej kłótni irytując dziewczynę. </p><p>Wymijając go w holu poszła z kanapką w buzi i talerzem na górę do swojego pokoju. Jej miejsce w kuchni zajął Harry chowając chleb tostowy, o którym zapomniała dziewczyna śpiesząc się. </p><p>Przy okazji chował zakupy i zapytał malca czy na pewno nie jest głodny. </p><p>— Nie, dzięki tato. Jadłem już. — Mały dalej patrzył na ojca wykręcając się na kanapie pod dziwnym kątem, po którym potem będzie bolała go szyja. W tle leciał SpongeBob, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Teraz bardziej interesowało Harrego co zrobił Olivier, że Susan zrobiła mu kanapki. </p><p>— Nic. Sama spytała czy jadłem. </p><p>— Co? — Wydawało mu się, że gdyby mogła to nigdy by się do nich nawet nie odezwała, a zwłaszcza sama z siebie (chyba, że chciała wywołać kłótnię). — Jak? </p><p>— Normalnie, szłem do łazienki kiedy robiła kanapki i spytała jak przechodziłem czy jadłem. Powiedziałem, że nie i jak wyszłem to postawiła przede mną talerz z kanapkami i powiedziała jedz. To wziąłem. </p><p>Harry z podziwem pokiwał głową chowając laseczki świąteczne na najwyższą półkę. </p><p>— A dawno wstaliście? </p><p>— Tak. Chwilę przed tym jak wyszłeś.</p><p>— Obudziłem cię? </p><p>— Tak. </p><p>— Wybacz. </p><p>— Nic się nie stało. Gdzie byłeś? </p><p>— W sklepie i spotkałem kilku starych przyjaciół, wiesz? Trochę się z nimi zasiedziałem. </p><p>— Sklepy nie powinny być zamknięte? — Usłyszał głos z góry i kroki bosych stóp przyczepiających się do nagich paneli. </p><p>— A powinny. </p><p>— To jak zrobiłeś zakupy? — Włożyła talerz do zlewu i przystała chwilę. Miała ochotę zdrapać mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy. </p><p>— Mam swoje sposoby. — Podszedł krok bliżej dziewczyny zadowolony z jednej z nielicznych normalnych rozmów z nią. </p><p>Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i szybko wycofała się do pokoju mamrocząc coś pod nosem. </p><p>— Może później zrobimy ciasta? — Spytał z nadzieją w głosie nie chcąc przerywać tej chwili. </p><p>Nastolatka zatrzymała się i spojrzała podejrzliwie na ojca doszukując się spisku w jego słowach. </p><p>— Może później — przyznała, chcąc już wrócić do pokoju. </p><p>— Czekaj! Łap! — Rzucił w jej stronę kolorowe opakowanie. Złapała je i spojrzała na Harrego pytająco. — Od Mikołaja za to, że byłaś grzeczna. </p><p>Wymamrotała coś i odwróciła się od niego. Poczuła się zażenowana jego słowami. Szybko poszła do pokoju by mimo wszystko nie zobaczył jej rumieńca. Gdyby jednak to się stało odkryła by nowy poziom w jej skali zażenowania.</p><p>— Zrobiłem coś nie tak? — Spytał chłopca, który skupiony był teraz na bajce. Żałował, że czasem nie może się dowiedzieć co siedzi w jej głowie i jej zrozumieć. </p><p>Mały nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora wzruszył ramionami.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dzień mijał w domu Evans spokojnie. Harry sprzątał i przygotowywał obiad, Susan zamknęła się w pokoju a mały Olivier siedział i bawił się klockami układając wieże, które potem niszczył wjeżdżając w nie autami lub innymi zabawkami.</p><p>W końcu znudzony chłopiec wstał z kolan i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Fajnie było bawić się zabawkami z Jackiem, ale to już było nudne. Chciał porobić coś innego.</p><p>Nie zwracając uwagi na bałagan jaki zostawił w pokoju wyszedł na korytarz. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy drzwiach Susan. Chciałby ją zaprosić do zabaw i oddać jej rzeczy, które zabrał Jack. Widział jaka była zła, gdy szukała ich po swoim małym pokoiku i jak wywaliła wszystkie rzeczy z bagaży - oczywiście bez skutku. Tylko Jack wiedział gdzie są i nie chciał tego powiedzieć, ponieważ miały posłużyć im w zabawie, gdy będzie już gotowa. Cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. </p><p>Podążając za zapachem gotowania poszedł do kuchni, gdzie ojciec właśnie mieszał w srebrnym garnku. Olivier nie wiedział co to jest, ale podobał mu się zapach. </p><p>— Co? Już głodny? — Zapytał mężczyzna nie przerywając ruchów ręką. Zawsze podczas gotowania bał się, że zrobi coś nie tak i wolał spędzić niepotrzebnie więcej czasu przy jednej rzeczy niż potem płakać nad zniszczonym daniem. </p><p>— Nie, nudzi mi się. Mogę iść się pobawić z Jackiem na podwórku? </p><p>— Kim? </p><p>— Jackiem. To mój nowy przyjaciel, przedstawiłem ci go wczoraj. Zapomniałeś? — Spytał malec, wyciągając rękę w bok wskazując na przestrzeń obok siebie lub w głąb korytarza. — Stoi tutaj. </p><p>— Aaa, Jack. No tak, ten z którym wczoraj bawiłeś się samochodami. — Przypomniał sobie. Dziwne było dla niego wymyślanie przyjaciół w wieku prawie siedmiu lat, ale zwalił to na ich brak - co wcale go nie uspokoiło, a tylko gorzej zmartwiło. Myśląc, odwrócił wzrok z chłopca znowu na gotujący się sos. Woda w garnku mocno parowała dając znać że jest już prawie gotowy. </p><p>— To mogę? — zapytał jeszcze raz ciągnąc za fioletowo-różowy fartuch z króliczkiem wielkanocnym, który kupili na wiosnę, gdy byli w sklepie robiąc zakupy na obiad świąteczny. Biały królik o błękitnych oczach tak bardzo spodobał się chłopcu, że Harry nie mógł nic innego zrobić jak tylko kupić go. </p><p>— Słuchaj — zaczął wyłączając kuchenkę i kucając by znaleźć się na poziome oczu malca. — A może zamiast bawić się z Jackiem to poszedłbyś pobawić się z prawdziwymi dziećmi, hm? </p><p>— Ale Jack jest prawdziwy. </p><p>— W to nie wątpię, ale spróbuj znaleźć innych przyjaciół, dobrze? Ostatnio opowiadałeś mi, że w okolicy mieszkają dzieci z twojego przedszkola, pamiętasz? </p><p>— Ale one mnie nie lubią... — powiedział cicho spuszczając wzrok i miętoląc pomiędzy palcami rękawy bluzki. </p><p>— A pamiętasz tą dziewczynkę, o której ostatnio mi opowiadałeś? Mieszka dwa domu dalej. </p><p>— Tato, nie! — krzyknął cały czerwony, patrząc szerokimi oczami na ojca. Ten uśmiechał się szeroko. </p><p>— Bo? </p><p>— Bo nie. Tato! </p><p>— Mówiłeś, że ją lubisz. </p><p>— Ale nie! </p><p>— Wstydzisz się? </p><p>— Nie. </p><p>— To ją zaproś na sanki. </p><p>— A jak nie zechce? </p><p>— Zechce, a teraz idź do pokoju za chwilę wyciągnę ci jakieś ciuchy i wyjdziesz, nie możesz tak iść ubrany. — Wstał i wyciągnął nowy garnek z szafki, nalał do niego wody i wstawił na gaz. </p><p>— A dlaczego? </p><p>— Bo jest zimno. Idź, zaraz przyjdę. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>Kiedy Olivier wyszedł na podwórko był ubrany w kilka warstw ubrań. Czuł, że gdyby się pośliznął i przewrócił to stoczył by się w dół ulicy niczym piłka puszczona na krzywej powierzchni. Idąc pewnym krokiem ciągnął za sobą plastikowe sanki, które co jakiś czas uderzały go w pięty zimowych butów. </p><p>Szedł powoli w stronę górki. Mógł też zjechać z ulicy bo miasteczko, w którym mieszkał było na wysokim wzniesieniu, ale tata zabraniał mu tego robić. </p><p>Śnieg zaczął na nowo prószyć po południu tworząc nowe warstwy śniegu i dodając ludziom więcej pracy przy odśnieżaniu. Jak na razie nikt nie zaczął odśnieżać chodzika przez co maleć musiał robić wielkie kroki by móc się poruszać na przód. </p><p>Minął po drodze dom wujka Joela. Wujek Joel był nieogarnięty jak to mówił na niego tata. Najlepszym dowodem na to było podwórko, które było całkowicie zasypane przez śnieg. Auto z powodu braku wjazdu do garażu stało zaparkowane częściowo na podjeździe a częściowo na chodniku. </p><p>Gdy minął samochód zobaczył jak zasłony w domu obok się nagle poruszyły. To sąsiadka wujka (której imienia nie potrafił sobie teraz przypomnieć), która ciągle obserwowała co robi i zgłaszała go za byle co - tak przynajmniej słyszał jak opisywał ją Joel dla taty. </p><p>Wiedząc, że i tak patrzy pomachał jej. Siwa kobieta z fryzurą przypominająca afro tylko kiwnęła mu głową z skwaszoną miną (chociaż Olivier przez firanki jej nie widział) i dalej patrzyła podjazd. Nie rozumiała jak można tak zapuścić taki ładny dom. Na dodatek ten pierdziel kupił go od jej córki za bezcen! </p><p>Wolę jechać do miasta mamo, chcę zacząć pracować mamo, nie wtrącaj się mamo! — powtarzała w myślach słowa marnotrawnej córki obserwując idącego chłopca. Opatulony był w czerwony szaliczek i nałożoną miał na sobie zieloną czapkę z rękawiczkami w podobnym kolorze. </p><p>Zdziwiona znowu odsłoniła firankę i założyła okulary wiszące jej na rzemyku. Nie przywidziało jej się - chłopiec mówił sam do siebie. Niestety przez hałas robiony przez targane sanki nie potrafiła określić co konkretnie mówi. Od dawna wiedziała, że dzieci w tej rodzinie będą chore i zepsute, ale nie spodziewała się, że aż tak. </p><p>Nagle chłopiec staną i spojrzał centralnie w jej okno zaskakując ją. Zaczął wymachiwać szybko wolną ręką krzycząc na całe gardło: dzień dobry pani!</p><p>Kobieta odmachała chłopcu i zamknęła okno. Poszła w głąb mieszkania przygotowując obiad spodziewając się gości. Nie wiedziała, że jej wścibstwo zirytowało kogoś jeszcze poza jej sąsiadami. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>Na górce zobaczył inne dzieci. Ganiały i rzucały w siebie śnieżkami śmiejąc się. Gdy zobaczyły jak Olivier się zbliża przestały się bawić i zaczęły go obserwować. </p><p>Piątka dzieci chodziła do tego samego przedszkola co on, ale nie lubili się zbytnio. Ciągle mu w szkole dokuczali, a on nawet nie wiedział za co. Podszedł do nich i stanął u podnóża wzniesienia, miał nadzieję, że w końcu uda im się zaprzyjaźnić. </p><p>— Hej, mogę się z wami pobawić? — spytał z nadzieją. </p><p>— Heh, tak, jasne — powiedział największy dzieciak z grupy. — Na niego! — krzyknął zbiegając z górki i rzucając w malca śnieżką. </p><p>Trafił Oliviera w twarz. Chłopiec puścił saneczki by móc wytrzeć śnieg z twarzy. Nim jednak to zrobił ktoś podciął mu nogi i przewalił się na plecy. Wszystkie dzieci rzuciły się na niego i zaczęły okładać go pięściami i wcierać śnieg. Krzyczały do niego niezrozumiałe dla niego przezwiska i śmiały się jeszcze głośniej, gdy on przestraszony nagłym obrotem spraw wołał o pomoc. </p><p>Nagle dzieci zostały z niego zrzucone. Najgrubszy dzieciak, który zapoczątkował cały atak, odleciał na dwa metry do tyłu i walnął mocno plecami o ubity śnieg. Część dostała mu się zza kołnierz. Szybko usiadł i zobaczył jak kolejny z jego kolegów ląduje spory kawałek od chłopca. Poprawił czapkę i wstał na nogi. Wtedy dostał kamieniem w ramię. Nie czekając dalej uciekł z krzykiem, prawie się przewracając, gdy dostał kolejnym tym razem w głowie. </p><p>Olivier podniósł się ziemi. Pociągając nosem i powstrzymując łzy otrzepał się z śniegu i brudu, a potem podniósł leżącą parę metrów dalej czapkę. </p><p>Wymamrotał coś pod nosem i wziął sznurek od swoich błękitnych saneczek. Wrzucił do nich czapkę i chociaż było mu zimno to nie miał zamiaru zakładać mokrej czapki na głowę. </p><p>Drogę powrotną pokonał w szybszym czasie niż gdy szedł na górkę. Przez cały czas pociągał nosem i coś mamrotał, jednak nikt kto go spotkał nie pytał o to.</p><p>Nie zdążył wejść przez drzwi a już słyszał krzyki z środka. Znowu się kłócili. O co poszło tym razem - nie wiedział, ale czuł, że to Susan znowu zaczęła. Kłótnie to zawsze jej wina. </p><p>Wszedł do środka i usłyszał jak wykrzykuje coś do taty. Było to to samo słowo, które dzieci krzyczały do niego na podwórku. To było dla niego za dużo i od razu pobiegł do pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i rzucił się na łóżko. Nie dbał o to że brudził pościel ani o to że ktoś będzie musiał to potem posprzątać. Potrzebował teraz spokoju i pocieszenia, i nie dostał nic z tego. Znowu. </p><p>Usiadł na kolanach i wytarł piąstką oczy, a nos w rękaw. Cieszył się, że chociaż Jack jest tu teraz przy nim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciche pukanie zwróciło uwagę Oliviera. Malec wstał z kolan, zszedł z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi - stał tam tata.</p><p>— Hej, młody, wszystko dobrze? Co się stało? — spytał, patrząc na niego uważnie. Widząc ślady łez i całkowicie czerwoną twarz syna zmarszczył brwi. </p><p>Przez złą twarz ojca chłopiec poczuł się jakby zrobił coś złego i spuścił wzrok patrząc uważnie na podłogę. Zaniepokoiło to jeszcze bardziej mężczyznę. </p><p>— Młody, hej, spójrz na mnie. — Chłopiec podniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak ojciec klęknął na jedno kolano. — Co się stało?</p><p>Chłopiec odwrócił wzrok od ojca patrząc na coś przy drzwiach. Nie odezwał się.</p><p>— Młody? </p><p>Tata był jeszcze bardziej zły czy mu się tylko wydawało? </p><p>— Olivier... </p><p>— To nic — powiedział cichutko malec pociągając nosem.</p><p>— Na pewno?</p><p>Chłopiec pokiwał głową czując jak łzy znowu napływają mu do oczu. Ten widok zmartwił Harrego, ale nie wiedział jak wyciągnąć z syna co się stało. Nie chciał by Olivier znowu płakał, więc zrezygnowany westchnął i powiedział, że jak poczuje się gotów to niech da mu znać. Będzie czekać by dowiedzieć się co się stało. </p><p>— A teraz daj... — wyciągnął rękę do chłopca i nie umknęło jego uwadze jak się wzdrygnął i zrobił krok w tył — ściągnąć te mokre ciuchy. Dobrze? </p><p>Chłopiec tylko skinął głową i podszedł do ojca szerzej otwierając drzwi. </p><p>Harry zabrał od syna mokre ubranie i poszedł je powiesić. Zauważył też, że wiecznie zamknięte drzwi do pokoju Susan były lekko uchylone. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>— Ej, pssst, młody, łap! — Usłyszał Olivier, gdy szedł do łazienki i wleciała w niego kolorowa paczka cukierków.</p><p>Nim zdążył zrozumieć co się stało drzwi od pokoju Susan się zamknęły i znowu został sam na korytarzu.</p><p>Przez chwilę stał zdezorientowany patrząc to na paczkę w dłoniach, to na drzwi. Wrócił nieśpiesznie do pokoju i rzucił na łóżko nie zaczętą paczkę. Bez słowa wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł by w końcu dojść do swojego celu.</p><p>Po drodze minął tatę pakującego w kuchni do pralki jego pościel i brudne ciuchy.</p><p>— Olivier... — Stanął i spojrzał na ojca. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zmartwionego. — Chciałbyś mi pomóc zrobić kolację? Zaraz idę do sklepu i mógłbyś... </p><p>— Nie — przerwał mu — pobawię się z Jackiem w pokoju. </p><p>— O, dobrze. To dobrej zabawy. — Mężczyzna nie spuścił wzroku z syna ani nie wstał z kolan. Patrzył wyczekująco na niego sprawiając, że poczuł się źle i chciał mu powiedzieć co się wtedy stało na podwórku, ale Jack mu zabronił. </p><p>Powiedział, że by nie zrozumiał.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku z słuchawkami na uszach pisząc na telefonie i sprawdzając najnowsze wiadomości w sprawie zaginięć. Machała leniwie nogami w przód i w tył szukając informacji i przewijając różne strony poświęcone sprawom kryminalnym. Gdy nie znalazła tego czego szukała westchnęła zrezygnowana i położyła głowę na materacu. </p><p>Słysząc głośne pukanie podniosła ją znowu i odwróciła się do drzwi - stał tam Harry. Ściągnęła słuchawki i rzuciła oschłym:</p><p>— Co? </p><p>— Idę do sklepu chcesz coś? </p><p>— Nie, drzwi — powiedziała głośniej chcąc zakończyć już rozmowę. </p><p>— Przypilnuj Oliviera. </p><p>— Drzwi. — powtórzyła chcąc się go już pozbyć. </p><p>Patrzyli przez chwilę na siebie. Zmrużyła oczy i czekała, aż w końcu zamknie drzwi. </p><p>— Przypilnujesz? </p><p>— Tak, zamknij w końcu te drzwi... Jakoś rano ci nie przeszkadzało, że siedział sam. </p><p>Nie zamierzając się jej tłumaczyć zamknął drzwi i ruszył do wyjścia. </p><p>To jego wina, że spotkał się z Joelem i się zagadali? To źle, że też chce się czasem komuś wygadać? Jest jego starszą siostrą i powinna się nim czasem zająć. </p><p>— Wychodzę! — krzyknął w przestrzeń, gdy owijał szal wokół swojej szyi. </p><p>Usłyszał głośne tuptanie z góry i nim zdążył wyjść przez drzwi zobaczył jak znad barierki wygląda mała główka o ciemnobrązowych włosach. </p><p>— Pa tato! — Pomachał mężczyźnie małą rączką. </p><p>— Pa, Olivier. — Pomachał chłopcu i chciał już wyjść, ale znowu zatrzymał go chłopiec. </p><p>— Tato — krzyknął z wyrzutem. </p><p>— Co? </p><p>— Pomachaj dla Jacka. — Stanął na palcach i nadymał policzki. Położył brodę na poręczy i jedną ręką złapał ją by się przytrzymać a drugą wskazał na przestrzeń obok siebie. — On ci pomachał, będzie mu smutno jak się z nim też nie pożegnasz. </p><p>Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i pomachał mówiąc:</p><p>— Pa, Jack! Bawcie się dobrze. — I zamknął drzwi nie słysząc późniejszych słów chłopca do swojego przyjaciela.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>— Czemu się tak dziwnie uśmiechasz? — Usłyszała dziewczyna po trzaśnięciu drzwi. </p><p>Wyciągnęła jedną słuchawkę z ucha i odczekała chwilę chcąc upewnić się, że się nie przesłyszała, ale nic więcej nie usłyszała. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że słyszy męski głos odpowiadający Olivierowi. </p><p>— Co cię tak rozbawiło? — Usłyszała znowu. </p><p>Co jest? Dostał schizofrenii? – pomyślał obracając się na plecy i siadając. Schowała telefon do tylniej kieszeni jeansów i wyjrzała na korytarz, cicho otwierając drzwi. Chłopiec dalej tam stał odwrócony do niej plecami i patrzył w górę. </p><p>Nagle szybko się odwrócił. Zmarszczył brwi, a uśmiech zamienił się w nieprzyjemny grymas.</p><p>— Co chcesz? — zapytał chłopiec kwaśno zaciskając malutkie piąstki. </p><p>No po prostu uroczo – pomyślała przewracając oczami – zostawił mnie znowu z rozwydrzonym bachorem. </p><p>— Z kim rozmawiałeś? </p><p>— Z Jackem, a co? </p><p>Tylko kiwnęła głową i zamknęła z powrotem drzwi. Usłyszała kroki zmierzające do pokoju malca i skrzypienie starych desek. </p><p>Założyła ręce za głowę i znowu położyła się na łóżku. Spędziła praktycznie cały dzień siedząc w ciemnym pokoju i przeglądając fora internetowe związane z sprawami kryminalnym, więc mogła w końcu zrobić coś innego... i w sumie zaczynało jej się już nudzić. </p><p>Wyszła z pokoju i poszła na dół. Rozejrzała się zastanawiając się co mogła by porobić. Zmarszczyła brwi patrząc na telewizor. Nie po to wyszła z pokoju by po prostu oglądać telewizję. Zauważyła na szafce przy wyjściu listy i gazety. Nic się nie stanie jeśli zerknie, co nie? </p><p>Mniej interesujące odkładała na bok - rachunki, z banku, ulotki i jeszcze więcej nie interesujących ją pierdół. Odłożyła to rozczarowana i otworzyła pierwszą szafkę. Pod większą ilością śmieci znalazła czerwony dziennik. </p><p>Z ciekawością otworzyła zeszyt i zobaczyła, że to jednak kalendarz. Większość białych kartek miała zapisane spotkania i wydarzenia typu:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>14. 08</strong> zawieść Oliviera do Sam (15:30);</p>
  <p><strong>26.10</strong> spotkanie praca 11:00,<br/>
Olivier do Joela;</p>
  <p>
    <strong>06.11</strong> psycholog
  </p>
</blockquote><p>I tak dalej wraz z krótkimi notatkami (lub listami zakupów) i numerami, które niestety nie wiedziała do czego są. Część stron była wyrwana i zauważyła, że w każdym miesiącu był zaznaczony piętnasty dzień.</p><p>Ostatni wpis przykuł jej uwagę - była to lista zakupów na dzisiaj i był wśród nich zapisane nowe dzienniki. </p><p>Ojciec bawi się w pisarza? – pomyślała marszcząc brwi i odkładając książkę z powrotem do szuflady. </p><p>I znowu nie miała co robić... </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━━━━ »◍« ━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>— Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? — zapytał nieprzekonany malec. Czuł się głupio z powodu jak się wcześniej zachował w stosunku do Susan, ale wywołała kolejną kłótnię z tatą i sprawiła, że był zły. </p><p>Patrząc w przestrzeń powiedział tylko "no dobra" i zszedł po schodach do brązowej kuchni. Nastolatka siedziała na taborecie przy blacie i czytała coś w skupieniu na kwadratowym opakowaniu. Nie zwróciła uwagi na niego nawet wtedy, gdy staną tuż przy niej. Wziął taboret i ustał na niego a potem usiadł na blat obok niej. </p><p>— Co robisz, głupku? To blat! Tu się jedzenie robi! Złaź, już! — nakrzyczała na niego strasząc go. Malec szybko zszedł z blatu i usiadł na stołek nie wiedząc co robić. — No, co chcesz, że przyszedłeś? Głodny jesteś czy jak? </p><p>— Nie — zaczął nieśmiałe patrząc na swoje dłonie i bawiąc się palcami. — Nudziło mi się i Jackowi, więc przyszliśmy do ciebie. </p><p>— No i? </p><p>— Możemy z tobą pobyć? </p><p>— Jak nie będziesz przeszkadzać — rzuciła oschle wracając wzrokiem do czerwono-zielonego pudełka. </p><p>— A co robisz? — zapytał zaciekawiony patrząc na pudełko. Znał niektóre z liter - uczył się ich w przedszkolu, ale nie widział tych mniejszych. </p><p>— Ciastka — powiedziała nie odwracając wzroku. Kątem oka widziała jak malec ożywa i promienieje. Przetarła oko by pozbyć się z kącika czarnej niewyraźnej plamy a drugim zobaczyła jak Olivier poprawia się na siedzieniu obok niej chcąc się przyjrzeć opakowaniu i zobaczyć jakie ciasta będą robić. </p><p>— Naprawdę?! —  Pochylił się do niej kładąc ręce na kolanach. Starając się zachować dystans (i nie spaść z taboretu) odsunęła się od niego. </p><p>— Nie, na niby, wiesz? — odpowiedziała sarkastycznie i poczuła się nagle dziwnie, jakby ktoś nagle położył jej na barkach duży ciężar. Zrobiło jej się nie dobrze. </p><p>— Och, to co robisz? — spytał zawiedziony, na prawdę liczył na ciastka.</p><p>— Ciastka, powiedziałam przecież. </p><p>— Ale mówiłaś... </p><p>— To był sarkazm, dziecko. Czego cię on uczy? — mówiła coraz bardziej podirytowana i zła. Czuła się źle, ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć dlaczego. Robiło jej się coraz bardziej gorąco i duszno. </p><p>— Kto? Tata czy w szkole? </p><p>— Eh, nie ważne po prostu mnie nie irytuj i nie przeszkadzaj. Jasne? </p><p>— Ale chcemy pomóc! </p><p>— Jak coś znajdę dla ciebie to ci powiem, a teraz cicho. </p><p>— A dla Jacka? O, albo jednak nie. </p><p>— Co? </p><p>— Spytałem czy dasz coś do roboty dla Jacka, bo też się nudził, ale powiedział, że już wie co chce robić. </p><p>— Aha — powiedziała tylko patrząc zdziwiona na brata. Co z nim jest? To normalne, że sobie wymyślasz przyjaciół jak w realu jesteś przegrywem? </p><p>— Gdzie idziesz? — krzyknął nagle gdy poczuła jak ciężar opuszcza jej ramiona i może nie od razu poczuła się lżej, ale było lepiej. — Okej, jak coś będziemy tu! </p><p>— Co ty właśnie robisz? </p><p>— Nic, Jack powiedział, że idzie przygotować dla nas zabawę. Jeszcze nie jest gotowa i mówił, że... — Susan się wyłączyła od nadmiaru informacji. </p><p>Z tym swoim pokładem energii przypominał jej kogoś.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>